The present invention relates generally to locomotive display and more specifically to a method of optimizing train operations and training and its use with, for example, a Locomotive Engineers Assist Display and Event Recorder (LEADER).
The LEADER System is a real-time, enhanced version of the Train Dynamics Analyzer (TDA), a long standing Locomotive Engineer training tool offered by the Train Dynamics Services Group of New York Air Brake. LEADER has the ability to display a real-time or "live" representation of a train on the current track, the trackage ahead, the dynamic interaction of the cars and locomotives (both head end and remote), and the current state of the pneumatic brake system. As a tool for the Locomotive Engineer, LEADER will allow insight into the effect of throttle changes and brake applications throughout the train providing feedback and information to the Locomotive Engineer not currently available. The information LEADER offers provides an opportunity for both safer and more efficient train handling leading to enormous potential economic benefits.
The LEADER System has all the necessary information to predict the future state of the train given a range of future command changes (what if scenarios). With this ability, LEADER can assist the railroads in identifying and implementing a desired operating goal; minimize time to destination, maximize fuel efficiency, minimize in train forces, (etc.) or a weighted combination thereof. LEADER will perform calculations based on the operational goal and the current state of the train to make recommendations to the Locomotive Crew on what operating changes will best achieve these goals.
The TDA functionality was enhanced to assist in training Locomotive Engineer how to better handle their trains. Designs of simulators with math models are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,283; 4,827,438 and 4,853,883. Further capability was added to investigate accidents by playing the event recorder data through the TDA, monitoring critical physical parameters. Through the years data was collected from instrumented trains and laboratory experiments, allowing the models used by the TDA to be refined. On board data collection for off-loading is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,057 and 4,794,548.
As more Locomotive Engineers became familiar with the TDA display through training sessions, it became apparent that a real time version of the TDA in the cab of a locomotive would offer substantial benefits in improved train handling. Improved train handling would in turn foster safety and economic benefits. Earlier designs for on board computer controllers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,810 with a description of math models.
The LEADER system provides safe and effective control of a train through display or control of the dynamically changing parameters. It accurately provides train speed within designated speed limits. It maintains in-train coupling forces with safe limits to prevent train break-in-twos. It maintains safe levels of lateral forces between the wheels and the rails of all cars to prevent cars from departing from the track and derailing. It provides control of slack action for both draft and between cars to reduce damage to valuable lading and to prevent potential train separation or break-in-twos. It maintains train stop and slow downs to prevent the train from entering unauthorized territories that could cause accidents with other train traffic. It determines the optimum locomotive throttle setting and train brake application to minimize fuel consumption and wear of brake shoes and wheels. It monitors total locomotive performance, train brake performance and it provides advisement if performance is faulty. It forecasts the estimate time of arrival of train to various switch points, signals locations or final destinations to advise the engineer and rail traffic control centers. It records various key data for later downloaded analysis for operational studies and accident investigations as well as engineer qualifications.
A method of optimizing train operation includes determining conditions of location, track profile and train forces of the train. Next, a set of preliminary train restraint operating parameters are determined from the determined conditions. Also, at least one of a set of preliminary train optimizable operating parameters to minimize train forces, to maximize fuel efficiency and to minimize time to destination is determined. The determined set of preliminary train operating parameters are weighted and combined. Optimized train operating parameters are determined from the weighted and combined preliminary train operating parameters.
The determination of whether optimization should be performed is made from train location track and profile. This includes determining the location of train with respect to one or more of hill, valley, curve, signal and siding.
Determining optimized operating parameters includes determining dynamic and fluid braking. The fluid braking is determined individually for each locomotive and car in the train which can be individually controlled. The dynamic and fluid braking for each locomotive will be determined for each locomotive individually. Dynamic and fluid braking may be one of the sets of the preliminary train optimizable operating parameters and will be weighed and combined with the other preliminary train operating parameters. The weighing of the dynamic and fluid braking is a function of location on the track profile. The train operating parameters include one or more of train fluid braking, locomotive fluid braking, locomotive dynamic braking and locomotive propulsion. One of the train optimized operating parameters is shutting down or restarting the propulsion of individual locomotives. The optimized operating parameters may be displayed and/or the train controlled to the determined optimizing parameters.
Determining the preliminary train restraint operating parameters includes one or more of speed limits, slow orders, speed restriction zones, meets and passes, track occupancy permits, general operating bulletins, drawbar limits and slack action limits. The preliminary train optimizable parameters are determined using the operational restraints. The method also includes determining train characteristics. The train characteristics for each car includes one or more of length, weight, position of the train, braking equipment description, types of bearings and wind drag areas. The characteristics for each locomotive includes one or more of length, weight, position of the train, traction performance, dynamic braking performance, fuel consumption as it relates to power control settings and locomotive speeds.
The determination of train forces includes determining forces experienced by and throughout the train for the ensuing track. This includes determining coupler forces and slack action throughout the train. The determination of preliminary train restraint operating parameters includes determining preliminary train operating parameters to maintain coupler forces below a set limit. If slack action has been determined, the optimized train operating parameters are determined to achieve zero acceleration within the train. If slack action and coupler forces exceed predetermined limits, the operator is notified. If the operator does not take appropriate action, the train is controlled to the determined operating parameters. The determining of forces includes determining at least one of steady state draft and buff, transit draft and buff, slack action and lateral over vertical force ratio.
The determining forces also includes determining forces exerted by the grade and rolling resistance over the ensuing track. The preliminary train optimizable operating parameters are determined to maintain grade from the determined rolling resistance and force exerted by a grade. A preliminary train optimizable parameters are determined to stop at a minimum distance from the determined rolling resistance force and force exerted by the grade. The method of determining the optimizable operating parameters to stop at minimum distance is repeated until the train has stopped. The preliminary train restraint and optimizable operating parameters are determined to adhere to posted speed restrictions.
The method of training a locomotive engineer in a moving train includes displaying on the train a condition to which the engineer responds. The engineer's response is determined and the display is changed in response to the engineer's response. The display may also be changed to reflect the actual condition resulting from the engineer's response. The display may also suggest a response to the initial displayed condition and the display can be changed to reflect the condition resulting from the suggested response. The engineer's response is recorded as it relates to the displayed condition. The engineer's response is compared to the suggested condition. The engineer is qualified from the comparison of the engineer's response to the suggested response to the condition. The response of the train to the engineer's response as it relates to the displayed condition is also recorded.
The method of training would also include determining the qualification level of the engineer prior to training from the engineer's inputs. The qualification level of the engineer and an engineer identification may be inputted by using an encoded device. The engineer is qualified based on the determined response and the qualification level is updated based on the determined qualification. Access to the locomotive controls may also be controlled using a user identification and determining the qualification level of the user. The system is enabled if the qualification level of the user meets the locomotive requirements. The user identification and qualification levels may be inputted by the previously discussed encoded device. The control system, for example, the display, may be customized using the user's identification and/or qualification level.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.